the_mythical_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Havok
Summary about him Looks Havok is a tanned skinned human with blue black hair. His hair shines midnight blue in sunlight and is primarily spiked with tree sap. When not spiked, his hair is soft and flat. He has no facial or chest hair, and an average amount on his legs and arms. He has a nice smile with white straight teeth, reddish pink lips and high cheekbones. Due to working and exercising, his body type is muscular fit. He can usually be seen in black faded trousers that go down to his ankles. The shoes are made of leather and usually covered in mud/dirt. When cleaned the shoes are tied neatly and have a deep brown color. For a top he wears an off brown tinted shirt due to the mud from work. The sleeves are usually long and go to his wrist, but are folded above his elbows when working. His sword is contained in a metal scabbard that was found with it and held up at his waist with the belt. Personality Besides being a flirtatious fiend towards anyone who is sadly near him when bored, he is always finding a way to entertain himself even while working. His maturity can vary like most people, but acts more on the mature side. Taller and a bit stronger than most humans, he doesn’t seem to care and continues his daily life. He has a curiosity for legends, myths, and the unknown, but hasn’t bothered looking too much into them. Generally he is a nice guy until someone tries to make him mad or when he gets bored. When it comes to combat, he tends to avoid it, and he is usually picked on for walking away. If someone persists to try and start something, he will fight and not hold back. Not trained that much with weapons, he tends to use his fists and feet when fighting. To better advance himself, he is willing to train with others to get more skilled with weapons. History Havok was born and raised in Byron. His father and mother cared a lot for him and taught him many things. Due to her being in the cities military, his mother taught him how to wield a weapon, fight, and hunt. His father use to work as a miner, but got injured and had to quit and so taught Havok how to cook and use tools. Unusual compared to most households, it didn’t bother him or his parents. At the age of 15 he went to go visit his friend Char as a storm was approaching from the coast. The day after the storm, he got news of his parent’s deaths. The storm gained enough strength out at sea to create waves that crashed against the shores, causing the house to get submerged and then collapse when the storm receded. This made Havok go into a depressive state for 2 years. During those years he stayed with Char and they lived together. They both got a job working at the port, building ships. 7 months after working, Char was viciously attacked by an elf just to acquire a weapon he found at the shipyard while working. Havok tried his best to protect Char who was stabbed in the chest proving fatal in the end, but not without injuring the elf. Now 20, he is just getting over all the events from his past. He still works the same job, but lives alone in a small home in Byron and holds the weapon Char was killed for as a reminder of his past. 'The Beginning' One day while working, Havok heard rumors of a mysterious building near the Academy from his work buddies. Curious, he decided to go check it out. Once he got there he went down to explore and ends up finding a green gem situated in the middle of a room. As he went to touch it, he was stopped by Tristram. Tristram questioned Havok as much as Havok questioned him. Shea was there staying quiet and Myobi runs in the room. At that point he backs into the green gem and falls unconsious do to him being spooked. Later he wakes up with the 3 near him and wearing a flower tiara made my Shea. Tristram and Havok then ask each other questions they never got to ask before being interupted by Myobi. Later during the day he goes back to the tower to get his sword which feell off of him and he walked home after looking at the gem for a breif second. A day later Havok decides to go visit the Academy to see if he could get enrolled. After learning he doesn't have the money and didn't enroll ontime he couldn't attend. After being allowed to look around the Academy, he goes outside and sees people training with weapons. At the same time Mark walks next to him and they chat for a little. Mark offered to help Havok with sword training for free. For a month the two trained and Havok slowly progressed and became decent with blocking. One day as Havok came from work he sees the Byron secuirty there and most of the people he worked with dead. Blood was everywhere and no one knows what happened during the early morning. Havok then goes to his boss and come across Malric who would later be his new boss. Thinking of the sitaution that happened Havok took some time to think before fulling saying yes. Later that day, Havok is then acquainted by a black set of armor who then tries to kill him. Havok managed to overcome the metal suit by stabbing it in the stomach in a crack in the armor. After defeating the suit he then is greeted by a guy who brings him to his new job. Havok then decides to go through with the job and is puzzled as of why the guy is taking him away from the port. Thinking he going on a sea vessel thinks the guy is confused and follows him anyways. They finally get to an area with large barn like buildings in which one has the Alistar. The Alistar was an airship Malric had built. After Malric giving Havok a tour of the ship and Havok giving some ideas, Tristram and Myobi are there. The three greet each other again as Myobi pokes his face. After the greeting Tristram talks to Malric as Moyobi goes around the area playing and Havok goes to see if the ship needs anymore improvements. Category:Characters Weapon A sword that appears to be old and tarnished along with the metal scabbard that was found with it. The colors and designs on them are faded, but readable. Magic Doesn't use magic Likes and Dislikes Likes He is interested into adventuring, and always carries some form or type of weapon preferably the one he and Char found. Knowing how to cook, he isn’t picky and will generally eat any kind of food that isn’t poisonous. Dislikes His dislike for Elves is more of hatred since the death of his best friend, who was killed by one for a weapon. He is afraid of heights, but not to the extent of going into a frenzy and trying to kill someone. Traits Relationships Category:Characters